Keep Holding On
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: DEDICATED TO DIGIDESTEND ANGEL! Cat's about to give it all up. Will her friends save her? READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for attempted suicide,Implied abuse. Hinted Bat


**Keep Holding On-  
**

**This one-shot is dedicated to Digidestend Angel.  
**

**I hope she or Izzy reads this,and their family heals.  
**

**Pray for them,guys. ;)  
**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR AVRIL'S SONG!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Your not alone,_  
**

**_Together we stand,  
_**

**_I'll be by your side,You know I'll take your hand,  
_**

Cat Valentine sat on her cute little bed. Tears ran down her beautiful face,as she held Mr. Purple to her chest.

Why was she crying? Cause her mom died. Her younger brother, Doug,Went to stay with their grandparents.

Ever since Katheryn Valentine's death,Her 'dad' has changed.

_**I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand,**_

_**When it gets cold, and it feels like the end,There's no place to go you know I won't give in,  
**_

_**No I won't give in,  
**_

He started yelling at her,and hitting her. He would be gone all day,and come home drunk.

She had bruises all on her body,that she covered with make-up and long-sleeves.

Her friends asked her what's wrong,but she told them nothing,and they left it alone at that.

But not Beck. Her best friend knew her more than anyone.

He came over everyday to make sure she was fine.

When her father wasn't home-Thankfully.

_**Keep holding on,  
**_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through,We'll make it through,  
**_

_**Just stay strong, Cause you know I'm here for you,I'm here for you.  
**_

Cat screeched when she heard footsteps.

She hid under her blanket,for protection.

Then...

BAM!

Her door busted open,And there stood Mr. Valentine.

A beer bottle in his hand,Eyes crimson red,and a smirk on his face.

"Hello Kitty-Cat."

_**There's nothing you can say,Nothing you can do,**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth,  
**_

_**So keep holding on,  
**_

_**Cause I know we'll make it through,We'll make it through,  
**_

Beck Oliver raced in his car,on his way to Cat's house.

Andre,Robbie,Tori, and Jade sat in the backseat.

"Are you sure something's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Yes!" Beck snapped for like the 7th time.

He felt it in his heart. Something was wrong.

_**So far away,I wish you were here,**_

_**Before it's to late this could all disappear,  
**_

_**Before the doors close,And it comes to an end,  
**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend,I'll fight and defend,  
**_

_**Yeah,Yeah,  
**_

Cat held the blade to her wrists. Just one cut. One cut,and it will all be gone.

The sorrow. The pain

She already been told that the world be a better place if she was gone,so would it matter?

Nobody cared about her.

She was stupid,ditzy,and annoying. A screw-up.

She was just about to slash,when the door broke down.

There stood her friends. From Jade,To Robbie. And Beck.

Her heart fluttered when she saw him.

_**Keep holding on,Cause you know we'll make it through,We'll make it through,  
**_

_**Just stay strong,  
**_

_**Cause you know we're here for you,Here for you,  
**_

_**Nothing you can say,Nothing you can do,  
**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth,  
**_

_**So keep holding on,Cause I know we'll make it through,We'll make it through.  
**_

Gasps were heard throughout the room. One by one,The gang all rushed to their redhead friend,In complete shock and worry.

Andre took away the blade,while Tori and the others sat on the bed.

Beck was tending to her wounds.

"Cat...what happened?" Jade asked.

"I-I tripped and fell..." Cat stuttered.

But they didn't believe her.

''Cat,were you about to kill yourself?" Robbie asked.

Cat sat there in silence,but nodded.

The gang was in complete shock.

''But...why?'' Tori asked.

''Because I don't matter!" Cat suddenly shrieked,her outburst startling the group.

''I'm nothing! I'm stupid,ugly and useless! No one cares about me! My dad abuses me,you guys hate me and-"

''Hate you,"Beck asked,in complete shock. ''Who said we hated you?''

''It's pretty obvious!" Cat cried.

_**Here me when I say,When I say I believe,**_

_**Nothing's gonna change,Nothing's gonna change destiny,  
**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly,  
**_

_**Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!  
**_

_****_''Cat how could we hate such a sweet,perfect angel?'' Andre asked.

''How could anybody hate you!'' Robbie added.''I mean,look at you! Beautiful,kind,generous,and sweet!''

''We're lucky to be friends with you!'' Jade added.

Cat looked at her friends,no her 'Family' ,with her big brown eyes.

They did care. People did love her and care,no matter what

''Really?'' She whimpered. The gang nodded.

Cat smiled. She's glad she didn't kill herself. Glad that she kept holding on.

_**Keep holding on,cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it through...**_

* * *

This is dedicated to DIGIDESTEND ANGEL AND IZZY,and their family.

I got this idea by listening to this song,and I hoped you like it. Sorry if there's grammar mistakes.

Like it? Let me know,and review! :)


End file.
